


Reality

by AliAbabwa



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Baking Shenanigans, Dadspeed, Dancing, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romance, They're a happy family damnit, living happily ever after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliAbabwa/pseuds/AliAbabwa
Summary: He danced over to the other’s side, reaching a hand out with a sly smile. Another hand--this one silver and metal but nonetheless gentle and strong--came down to rest atop a dark-furred hip. "Dance with me?"
Relationships: Avocato/Gary Goodspeed, Gary Goodspeed & Little Cato
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! So this is my first time posting on here, so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes in the formatting! Hope you enjoy it~

Flour hung hazily throughout the kitchen, coating the various surfaces with a snowy sheen. The bowl of half-made cookie dough sat overturned on the counter, its contents dripping down the cabinet drawers and to the floor. The oven's timer had long since gone off but remained nonetheless ignored as the two figures were quite distracted. 

The only sounds besides the sizzling of horribly burned cookies and the birds chirping outside was that of the small radio sitting atop the messy kitchen table. The well worn, well-loved device sat surrounded by various unopened letters and bills upon the oaken wood surface, otherwise forgotten about.

It was something old and catchy--a jazz tune with the low, rumbling vocals of an Earthen man. The soft crooning of the singer was matched by the slighter higher pitch of the human and the lower harmony of the feline standing nearby. The human danced around the kitchen tiles without a care in the world. Every kicking step sent another puff of flour up into the air, coating his already messy jeans with soft, dusted white.

He didn't mind that the kitchen was messy. He didn't care that the cookies were burning. And he didn't care that his favorite jacket was covered in flour. He only cared about the soft sound of the familiar voice of his partner. 

Avocato leaned against the counter, nodding his head slowly to the beat of the music, quietly singing along with the words. His tail flicked to and fro as the music sped up and a grin spread across his lips. His sharper canines made an appearance above his lips in a toothy smile as he shot a well-aimed wink in his blonde partner's direction.

Said blonde partner paused his erratic but somehow graceful movements to "catch" the kiss in his palms, scooping it close to his heart. The feline, now perched atop the counter, grinned quite wide at the action, ears going lopsided in his amusement.

The human continued his happy dance, stealing glances every so often to send his partner looks of absolute adoration. The sparkle in those feline eyes--looking so much like liquid gold--never failed to send shivers down the man's back. Oh, how he could lose himself in those glimmering depths forever.

He danced over to the other’s side, reaching a hand out with a sly smile. Another hand--this one silver and metal but nonetheless gentle and strong--came down to rest atop a dark-furred hip. "Dance with me?"

A blush spread beneath the shorter's fur, tinting the tips of his ears a soft red. The human merely laughed off his flustered response, entwining their fingers and bringing bruised knuckles up to his face. Two soft lips brushed briefly across his furred skin, sending tiny volts up the feline's arm and to his head. Another wave of embarrassment was quick to engulf him shortly after.

His body grew painfully stiff from the electricity coarsing through his veins as his heart frantically pumped adrenaline and blood to his flushed cheeks and brain. As blood flow to the brain returned to normal, he found himself relaxing. His hand slowly squeezed back within his partner's grip while the other hand wrapped around the other's waist.

The song was halfway through the second verse by this time, but they still had enough time to follow through with the blonde’s request. " _ Dance with me _ ?"

"Of course." Came the soft, amused reply. The dark-furred cat was speckled with powdered white spots but he didn't mind. Every touch of a palm and tickle of a finger was documented upon his flour-covered body as Gary happily left fingerprints across his chest.

His fingers skittered up his shoulders and to his face, stopping beneath his ears to cup his face. Thumbs brushed over dark fur, leaving traces of white in their wake. "Avocato?" Gary asked, leaning close.

"Gary." He answered with a small purr of excitement. With permission now granted, Gary leaned forward. Avocato met him halfway, their lips touching for a brief moment before the blonde pulled back. Gary smiled and released his partner, dancing away.

Avocato smiled at the other's dorky grin, paws crossed over his chest as he watched with soft fondness. Gary laughed joyously and spun in a small circle before reaching back out to Avocato.

The feline smiled down at the hand before taking it without hesitation. Trust was a thing Gary had earned from him years ago. Gary's eyes seemed to light up as he slowly spun the other around him before bringing the feline into a careful dip. Avocato laughed breathlessly at this, furrowing his brows amusedly at the one who held him as a captive in his arms. 

Gary pulled him back up with ease, placing both hands on the other's hips as he began to sway. Avocato followed along with each movement, finding it easy to get lost in the moment when alongside his partner. It was an easy task to relax and smile when around the man.

He traced his fingers over the back of Gary's shirt as they continued to sway. The fabric under his clothes was thin and he could feel the warmth of Gary's skin from above it. Yet it wasn't warm enough for his liking. He slipped his hands beneath the other's shirt, smiling at the skin beneath his fingertips.

Gary shivered pleasantly at the sensation of furred paws along his back as he leaned closer to the feline, smiling cheekily. With another wink and smirk, he reached up to Avocato's shirt, pulling him down by the collar. With a final tug, he mashed his lips against his partners, feeling the other's sharp teeth from inside the kiss.

When they pulled away for a brief breath of air, they shared a secret smile. It was just the two of them, alone and in the moment. Whatever may lay tomorrow would be of no worry to them now. 

Gary's eyes went soft, half-lidded as he leaned back towards Avocato. However, he missed his lips and instead fell to his shoulder, resting his head there. Avocato brought a hand up his back to hold his head. It felt right--the way their two colors mixed together so perfectly atop the man's head. Blue fur entangled within blonde hair. It felt right in every way.

It was how they remained for the next short eternity. Head atop shoulder and hand atop head. Together with breath and soul entwined and passion and trust natural, they stood. Their gentle swaying only paused as the music flipped to the next song. 

Twin smiles filled their faces as the music began to fill the air anew and their swaying quickened to the beat. Avocato ran his hand down Gary's scalp and neck until reaching his back. He briefly pulled away from under the other, looking for the other's gaze, his golden irises full of fondness. When their eyes met, a silent word was spoken between them before evaporating into the early morning light.

They released their clasped hands as one span away and the other finally sought to the oven. Black smoke rose up to turn white powder gray but was quick to be dispersed through the ventilation vents nearby. Avocato scooped the surviving cookies onto an old thrifted plate before knocking his hips against Gary's. Now having the blonde's attention, he nodded to the door with a quirked brow and smile.

Catching on quick enough, the human raced off to complete his mission. Avocato watched with a bemused smile and shake of the head before placing a second rusty tray of unbaked cookies inside the malfunctioning oven.

He ran his finger over the spoon laying discarded on the table, popping the finger into his mouth with delight. He looked up and removed the appendage as Gary returned with a smaller feline by his legs.

"Hey, son." Avocato smiled and ruffled the turquoise, greasy mohawk with a fond chuckle. The boy moaned at the familiar action with a playful sparkle in his eyes. "Dad." He complained, neither pushing him off nor pulling away.

Gary, who had briefly ventured into the hungry depths of the oven, returned with a half baked cookie as his prize. He offered it to the kit, perking up considerably as the kit hummed happily in appreciation. The kit clapped his hands together with an eager nod as he chewed the treat delightedly.

Gary watched for a moment longer before spinning away once more. He snatched up a spatula and held it out for Avocato to lick, the feline leaning in with his tongue. With a light smack, the dough was coating the front of his face in its sweet goodness.

He sputtered for a moment, thoroughly surprised at the sudden movement and texture over his cheeks and lips. 

Gary couldn't help but give a small bark of laughter at the other's bewilderment. But Avocato was quick to retaliate by nuzzling his cheek against his partner's with a devilish look in his eyes. Gary simply grinned, leaning forward to kiss the deliciousness off the other's fur before pulling away to smile.

Little Cato nearby rolled his eyes at this turn of events before reaching forward to take the spatula from his father. He stuck it into his mouth and hummed happily. 

The blonde pulled his hands from his partners to instead pat the boy’s head. The orange furred kit looked up and smiled back, taking the spatula from between his teeth. "Hey, dad." 

"Hey, Spidercat."

And it was that simple transaction that finally cemented things as reality to Gary. This home was real. His marriage was real. His son was real. Everything in this moment was real and Gary was left suddenly reeling at the realization. He gazed about at all he had and his smile grew. So much was real to Gary and he had to pause to process it all.

Everything was real and it was all so very beautiful. Everything he had achieved was real and all he had accomplished was real.

But best of all, through hard work, patience and determination: he came to realize that all his dreams had finally become real too.

He held his partner close and his child closer, thankful for all he had.

He deserved this.


End file.
